Pure Love
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Dia pergi, dia benar-benar pergi. Tapi aku tahu, perasaan kami berdua tak akan pergi. Karena cinta kami begitu tulus. A SasoDei FF.


Ini FF Sasodei Romance pertama saya di FFn ._. Mohon maklum kalau ceritanya gaje, aneh bin ajaib ya un (?). Bisa dibilang saya ini seorang pendatang baru di fandom ini dan pairing Sasodei, yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bungkuk hormat*

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Pairing: SasoDei**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), BoyxBoy, Yaoi, gaje, aneh, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read please ^^**

**#**

**PURE LOVE**

**#**

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah!"

Sosok berbentuk besar dan pendek itu menggeram menahan marah. Sebuah senjata beracun mencuat dari belakang tubuhnya, siap menyerang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sama sekali tak memandang takut padanya.

"Cih, jangan terlalu memandang tinggi seni menjijikkan milikmu itu un," ucap pria berambut pirang yang tersenyum sinis, memberikan tatapan mengejek pada boneka hidup buruk rupa di hadapannya.

"Cukup, Sasori, Deidara!" sebuah suara menengahi, karena memang di ruangan gelap tersebut ada banyak orang selain dua orang yang tengah berkelahi tersebut. Keduanya menoleh kepada ketua mereka.

"Cih!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian partner di Akatsuki, walaupun kalian tak bisa akur, setidaknya jangan saling membunuh dan menyakiti," ujar Pein, ketua organisasi kegelapan tersebut, Akatsuki.

Sedangkan anggota lainnya –yang berupa hologram- saling menatap dua anggota Akatsuki yang hampir setiap hari berdebat dengan topik yang sama, yaitu masalah 'seni'. Arti seni bagi mereka berdua sangat berbeda, sangat bertolak belakang. Mereka juga sama-sama keras kepala, jadi wajar saja pertengkaran selalu mengisi hari-hari mereka berdua.

"Ritual penyegelan Junchuuriki sudah selesai. Kalian boleh berpencar," ujar sang ketua.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari anggota lain, para hologram di dalam goa itupun menghilang satu-persatu, hanya menyisakan hologram Pein dan Konan, juga Deidara dan Sasori yang tidak berupa hologram.

"Besok kalian harus menjalani misi penting menangkap Ichibi," ucap hologram Pein, "Jadi pastikan untuk tidak saling membunuh."

Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian hologram Pein juga Konan menghilang dalam sekejap. Menyisakan Deidara dan Sasori di goa gelap tersebut, berdua.

Pria berambut pirang bernama Deidara itu menghela napas panjang. Ia mendekati salah satu sisi goa, mengambil dua kantung tanah liat yang ia letakkan di sana sesaat sebelum memulai ritual penyegelan Jinchuuriki tadi.

"Danna memang selalu menyebalkan un," ucap Deidara yang duduk bersandar di sisi goa seraya membuka kantung tanah liatnya, memperhatikan isinya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Sosok buruk rupa dan pendek itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua, dari dalam benda yang ternyata boneka itu, muncul seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan ukuran tubuh yang hampir sama dengan Deidara. Jika dibandingkan dengan boneka Hiruko yang sering ia pakai, tentu saja sosok Sasori jauh lebih menggemaskan, walaupun perawakan dan sifatnya sangat dingin kepada orang lain.

"Kau marah, Dei?" tanya Sasori seraya berjalan mendekati partnernya yang sedari tadi dimarahi olehnya.

"Tidak un," sahut Deidara, "hanya kesal saja. Pokoknya seni itu ledakan un. Bukan boneka-boneka aneh milik danna."

Sasori duduk di sebelah Deidara. Ukuran tubuh mereka hampir sama, wajah mereka juga sama-sama muda, walaupun sebenarnya usia Sasori jauh lebih tua dari Deidara. Karena tubuh Sasori adalah boneka, jadi ia bisa terlihat awet muda seperti saat usianya masih duapuluh tahun.

"Benar kan kau marah," ujar Sasori dengan lembut, jauh berbeda dengan nada bicaranya saat masih di dalam Hiruko tadi.

Deidara sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, tapi dimata Sasori, raut wajah seperti itu membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan dan lucu.

'cup'

Deidara tersentak dan menoleh ke sebelahnya saat satu ciuman dihadiahkan oleh Sasori di pipi kirinya.

"D-danna..." gumamnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, membuatnya nampak semakin cantik. Ya, Deidara memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran pria, sangat cantik bahkan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga terlihat tampan dan maskulin.

Sasori tertawa kecil. Reaksi lucu Deidara membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa. Siapa lagi orang beruntung di dunia ini selain Deidara yang bisa melihat Akasuna no Sasori yang kejam dan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu tertawa? Tidak ada. Senyuman dan tawa Sasori hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Deidara seorang.

"Gomen ne," ujar Sasori seraya mengacak pelan rambut Deidara dengan gemas, "Aku tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini kepadamu di depan anggota yang lain."

"Tidak apa-apa un," ujar Deidara seraya menatap Sasori dan tersenyum, ia letakkan kantung tanah liatnya di sebelahnya, "Biar ini jadi rahasia kita berdua saja."

Sasori tersenyum bahagia. Hatinya senang, di dalam hidupnya yang suram dan gelap, masih ada setitik cahaya yang berhasil menerangi seluruh jiwanya. Cahaya terang yang membangkitkannya dari lubang kegelapan, cahaya yang tak akan ia biarkan pergi.

"Hari ini kita bermalam di sini?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk, "Terlalu larut malam untuk mencari tempat lain."

Sasori mengangguk setuju. Ia perlahan menarik kepala Deidara untuk bersandar di bahunya tanpa penolakan dari pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Danna," bisik Deidara pelan, merasa sudah cukup nyaman dengan posisinya yang bersandar di bahu Sasori. Walaupun terasa sedikit sakit karena tubuh Sasori yang berupa kugutsu, namun Deidara tetap merasa nyaman.

"Hn?" balas Sasori, siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin Deidara katakan.

"Danna, tubuhmu kan abadi. Kau tidak akan tua. Sedangkan aku kan bisa bertambah tua. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tua dan wajahku keriput sedangkan danna masih muda seperti ini un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Dei. Jadi itu tak masalah."

"Ah aku tak mau," ujar Deidara seraya sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya, seperti anak kecil yang tidak puas dengan jawaban seseorang, "Nanti kalau umurku sudah duapuluh tahun, jadikan aku seperti danna juga ya. Kugutsu yang punya nyawa dan jantung," ujar Deidara. Ia mendongak menatap Sasori, mata Aquamarine-nya menatap iris mata Sasori dengan lekat, seolah meyakinkan Sasori bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk, "Dengan begitu danna dan aku akan bersama selamanya un. Sampai beribu tahun lagi bahkan."

Sasori mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Apapun untukmu."

Deidara kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasori, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh danna-nya dari samping. Ia merasa beruntung. Memiliki seorang kekasih yang begitu menyayanginya. Padahal sikap Sasori begitu kasar dan dingin kepada orang lain, tapi ternyata Sasori bisa bersikap sedemikian lembut padanya. Sepertinya Akasuna no Sasori sudah lama takluk pada Deidara yang cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Sudah, sekarang tidurlah," ucap Sasori seraya mengelus pelan rambut Deidara yang halus dan panjang.

"Tapi apa tak masalah aku tidur dengan posisi seperti ini? nanti kalau tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul bagaimana un?"

Sasori tertawa geli, "Aku akan langsung mendorongmu sampai kau jatuh tersungkur lalu berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Ck, jahat sekali," gumam Deidara.

"Aku bercanda, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Sudahlah, tak perlu khawatirkan masalah kecil seperti itu."

Deidara menutup matanya perlahan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasori. "Oyasuminasai, danna."

"Oyasuminasai, Dei," bisik Sasori seraya mengecup pelan puncak kepala Deidara sebagai pengantar tidur malam ini.

Sasori tetap menjaga Deidara, ia tak tertidur karena tubuhnya hanya sebuah kugutsu yang tak perlu tidur. Sasori berusaha tidak bergerak agar tidak mengusik tidur lelap Deidara. Pria ini juga merasa beruntung, bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa mewarnai hidupnya yang semula berwarna hitam pekat. Oleh karena itu, ia berjanji akan menjaga Deidara sampai akhir hidupnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aishiteru, Deidara."

...SasoDei...

"Ck, kenapa danna tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi sih? Jadi telat begini, nanti leader bisa marah. Waktu kita untuk menangkap Sabaku no Gaara itu kan hanya satu hari." Deidara terus mengomel dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukkan tanah liat ke dalam kantung tanah liatnya.

"Tadi tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Kau pasti kelelahan, jadi mana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu pagi-pagi," sahut Sasori yang hanya memandangi Deidara yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Deidara mengikat kantung itu di pinggangnya dengan posisi memunggungi partnernya, "Kupikir danna tak suka menunggu. Menungguku tidur semalaman itu kan hal yang membosankan dan danna benci itu kan un?"

Tiba-tiba Sasori memeluk Deidara dari belakang, membuat Deidara tersentak kaget dan seketika wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Aku memang benci menunggu tapi aku lebih benci melihatmu kurang istirahat," bisik Sasori di telinga Deidara, membuat pria itu bergidik, "Lagipula hari ini kau harus menangkap Ichibi, jelas saja kau perlu istirahat yang banyak."

"Danna, jangan peluk aku seperti ini un," protes Deidara seraya melepaskan tangan Sasori yang melingkar di perutnya.

Sasori menurut walaupun heran mengapa Deidara untuk pertama kalinya melepaskan pelukan yang ia berikan.

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika memeluk Sasori, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori. "Begini lebih baik un."

Sasori tersenyum puas, dibalasnya pelukan Deidara dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup Dei, demi aku."

Deidara tertawa pelan, "Jarang sekali aku dengar seorang danna memohon un." Ia mendongak menatap Sasori, "Karena ini pertama kalinya danna-ku memohon, jadi akan kuturuti keinginan danna. Aku akan tetap hidup, aku janji un."

"Baiklah, kita buat perjanjian. Jika kau mati, aku akan segera menyusulmu," ujar Sasori, "Tapi jika aku yang mati, kau tidak boleh menyusulku dan harus tetap hidup. Sepakat?"

Deidara melepaskan pelukan Sasori.

'pluk'

Dipukulnya pelan kepala Sasori. "Mana boleh begitu un!"  
Sasori yang tak merasa sakit hanya bisa menatap Deidara dengan heran, "Kenapa?"

"Jangan bicarakan kematian dulu. Diantara kita tak akan ada yang mati kok," ujar Deidara seraya tertawa renyah.

Sasori tersenyum, "Kau benar."

Sasori mendekati Deidara, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Wajah maskulinnya mendekat ke wajah Deidara membuat Deidara merasa wajahnya memanas.

Sasori merendahkan wajahnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Deidara dengan lembut. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, membiarkan ciuman penuh kasih sayang itu mewakili perasaan mereka berdua.

"D-danna," bisik Deidara setelah Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Setelah kita pulang dari misi ini, aku akan mengatakan kepada seluruh anggota Akatsuki tentang hubungan kita, Dei."

"Eh?" Deidara nampak terkejut, "Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah setahun lebih, sampai kapan kita akan menyembunyikan ini hm?" tanya Sasori seraya meraih kedua tangan Deidara dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa danna tidak malu un?" tanya Deidara ragu.

"Apa aku harus malu memiliki malaikat sepertimu, Dei?"

Semburat kemerahan kembali membayang di wajah manis Deidara, "I...itu, terserah danna saja un."

"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."

Deidara tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu danna."

.

.

.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, mata biru Aquamarine-nya basah, ia sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, kalau saja ia masih memiliki kedua tangannya, ia pasti sudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Hatinya terpukul, hancur berkeping-keping. Air yang jatuh dari matanya semakin deras tak terkendali. Bahkan ternggorokannya terasa tercekik karena menahan isakan yang terus memaksa untuk keluar.

Ia biarkan dirinya basah kuyup oleh hujan yang mengguyur, menutupi air mata yang jatuh. Walaupun begitu, kalaupun ada orang di dekatnya, mereka pastilah tahu Deidara sedang menangis, sederas apapun hujan yang mengguyur.

"Danna," bisiknya lirih, suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Mata Aquamarine-nya yang basah tertutupi air mata menatap tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sasori. Baru saja, ya, baru saja ia kehilangan Akasuna no Sasori yang sangat ia cintai, setelah Sasori terbunuh oleh neneknya sendiri juga Haruno Sakura dari Konoha.

Sedangkan Deidara, yang baru saja kehilangan kedua tangannya, kini harus merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih dalam lagi. Seseorang yang ia cintai, yang merupakan pelengkap hidupnya, kini pergi. Pergi tanpa pamit, pergi tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. Pergi untuk selamanya dan tak akan kembali.

"Kenapa danna?" bisiknya lirih, "Kenapa... d-danna, membuatku menangis... seperti ini."

Tak kuat berdiri, ia menghentakkan lututnya di tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia tak bertenaga untuk berdiri lagi. Tangisannya pecah, ia menangis menuangkan seluruh kesedihannya. Satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya sudah tak ada, apa yang bisa ia lakukan seorang diri?

"Kau tahu, danna? Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan hidup. Untuk menepati janjiku agar kita bisa hidup bersama sampai kapanpun. Kau tahu, sulit sekali untuk tetap hidup, aku terpaksa melarikan diri dari musuh, itu semua demi kau. Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku seperti ini un? Kau jahat danna, kau tega sekali padaku."

"Baka..." gumamnya, kemudian ia mendongak menatap langit yang terus menjatuhkan hujan ke bumi, "SASORI NO DANNA BAKAAAA!"

Kepala Deidara terasa begitu sakit, terasa seperti benda keras baru saja memukulnya.

Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja, jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan tubuh Sasori.

.

.

Mata biru Aquamarine yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka perlahan. Langit-langit yang tersusun dari bebatuanlah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia tersentak, terkejut karena kepalanya benar-benar tersentuh oleh tangannya. Tangan? Seingatnya kedua tangannya sudah lenyap. Deidara memperhatikan kedua tangannya, oh ternyata sudah dijahit oleh Kakuzu. Pantas saja.

Dengan mata yang sayu ia memperhatikan ruangan gelap tersebut. Tempat tidur keras yang menjadi alas tidurnya membuat punggungnya terasa sedikit sakit. Ini pasti markas Akatsuki. Deidara menghela napas dan memejamkan mata dengan erat, ia tak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun sayang ingatan yang begitu segar itu kembali berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil jubahnya yang digantung di dekat pintu dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Ck, Sasori itu memang lemah. Jadi untuk apa kalian menyesali kepergiannya sampai seperti ini?"

Deidara yang tengah menggenggam kenop pintu tersentak dan berhenti bergerak. Itu suara siapa? Ia tak kenal. Tapi kenapa ia menjelek-jelekkan Sasori?

'brak'

Deidara membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan kasar. Terlihat seluruh anggota Akatsuki -kecuali dirinya dan Sasori tentu saja- menatapnya terkejut. Deidara mengedarkan tatapan amarahnya ke seluruh anggota yang tengah berkumpul itu. Terlihat seorang pria berambut putih pendek yang terlihat asing di matanya tengah berdiri di sebelah Kakuzu, ia mengenakan jubah Akatsuki juga.

Anggota baru?

Deidara berlari dan mencengkram kerah jubah laki-laki yang asing itu, dengan napas yang memburu dan kilat amarah di matanya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Berani sekali menjelek-jelekkan Sasori no danna! Kau tidak mengenalnya sama sekali! Dasar anggota baru sialan!" pekik Deidara penuh amarah.

"S-senpai, cukup," bisik Tobi seraya menarik Deidara pelan, menjauhkan dirinya dari si anggota baru tersebut. Entah karena tenaga Deidara yang belum kembali sepenuhnya atau karena tenaga Tobi yang kuat, Tobi berhasil menjauhkan Deidara dari si rambut putih mendekati perak tersebut.

"Heh," pria itu merapikan kerah jubahnya, "Boneka aneh seperti itu kau banggakan, dasar bodoh."

"Hidan, jaga ucapanmu!" ucap Pein dingin.

"'Boneka aneh' katamu?" geram Deidara, tangannya mengepal siap memukul wajah menyebalkan pria bernama Hidan tersebut. Hanya saja ia tak bisa bergerak banyak karena Tobi menahannya, "Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Maaf senpai, Tobi tidak bisa," ucap Tobi dengan nada menyesal.

"Deidara, Hidan ini adalah anggota baru di Akatsuki. Tapi Tobi yang akan menggantikan Sasori sebagai partnermu," ujar Pein.

"Aku tak peduli dengan anggota baru Akatsuki. Aku tak perlu partner baru," ucap Deidara seraya menundukan kepala.

Pein dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki lainnya hanya diam memperhatikan raut wajah Deidara yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Tobi, lepaskan aku," bisik Deidara pelan. Tobi sedikit ragu, namun setelah mendapat anggukan dari Pein, Tobi melepaskan Deidara.

"Aku mengerti, Deidara," ujar Pein, "Tapi_"  
"KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI!" bentak Deidara, "Kalian bisa memilih orang lain untuk menjadi partnerku. Tapi tetap saja un, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasori no danna, karena dia bukan hanya seorang partner bagiku."

Kepala Deidara tertunduk, pundaknya naik turun, isakan terdengar diantara sunyinya markas Akatsuki. Deidara menangis, dan disadari oleh seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Kau..." ucapan Pein menggantung.  
"Sasori no danna," gumam Deidara, "Aku mencintainya, dia itu kekasihku. Tak ada siapapun di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikannya dalam hal ini. Tidak ada un."

Sesaat keadaan markas hening. Para anggota Akatsuki selain Deidara tak begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Deidara, namun mereka cukup terkejut karena akhirnya Deidara mengatakan hal itu.

"Kami sudah tahu, Deidara," ujar Konan, "Sudah lama. Tapi kami bersikap seolah tak tahu, karena itukan yang Sasori inginkan?"

Deidara menggangguk pelan, "Sekarang itu bukan hal penting lagi un. Dimana tubuhnya?"

"Ah," Tobi tersentak, "Itu... maaf senpai, tubuh Sasori-san sudah diambil oleh orang-orang dari Suna."

"APA? Kenapa kau biarkan itu terjadi?" tanya Deidara terkejut.

"Tadi Tobi lihat Deidara senpai pingsan, lalu Tobi bawa ke markas. Saat kembali, Tobi lihat orang-orang Suna sudah membawa tubuh Sasori-san pergi. Tobi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maaf senpai."

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya, giginya gemeretak menahan amarah. Ia ingin, ingin sekali memukul seseorang atau sesuatu, atau apapun agar bisa melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Arrgghhh!"

Deidara menggeram marah dan memukul dinding markas sekeras yang ia mampu. Dinding kokoh yang terbuat dari bebatuan kasar itu sedikit rusak akibat pukulan sekuat tenaga dari Deidara. Sedangkan tangan pemuda itu kini mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Deidara, tanganmu," ujar Konan panik seraya mendekati Deidara dan memperhatikan tangannya yang terluka.

Deidara menepis tangan Konan kemudian berjalan keluar dari markas, meninggalkan para anggota Akatsuki yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan prihatin.

...SasoDei...

Malam ini langit terlihat begitu indah dengan taburan ribuan bintang dengan ukuran dan cahaya yang beragam. Bulan purnama yang terang juga ikut memberikan keindahan tersendiri bagi malam kali ini.

Deidara duduk di tepi sebuah danau, seorang diri. Memperhatikan keindahan langit yang untuk pertama kalinya ia anggap 'seni'. Sesuatu yang bertahan lama bahkan abadi, tidak lenyap dalam sekejap mata, adalah seni menurut Sasori. Dan Deidara mulai meyakini apa yang Sasori yakini selama ini.

Angin malam yang dingin bertiup pelan, menyapa Deidara untuk menemaninya agar dirinya tak sepenuhnya sendiri. Nyanyian dari jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya pun turut menemani Deidara. Tapi tetap saja, Deidara merasa sepi.

"Danna." Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang sebuah pohon, masih manatap langit beribu bintang. "Biasanya kau tak akan tega membiarkanku duduk sendirian seperti ini un."

Ia memejamkan matanya.

Wajah Sasori, kenangan yang selama ini mereka lewati, saat-saat bersama, berkelebat di pikiran Deidara dengan sangat jelas.

_...Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Dei..._

_...Aishiteru, Deidara..._

_...Berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup Dei, demi aku..._

Deidara membuka matanya kembali setelah mengingat satu kalimat yang Sasori katakan.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan tetap hidup un. Tapi izinkan aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi danna," bisik Deidara "Kami-sama, kumohon. Sekali ini saja, untuk yang terakhir un."

Keadaan hening. Deidara hanya bisa terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

Sampai rasa kantuk perlahan menyerangnya, dan ia terlelap bersandar di pohon tua itu.

.

.

"Un? Ini dimana?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Saat mata Aquamarine-nya terbuka, ia sudah berada di tempat yang begitu aneh. Seluruh benda mengeluarkan cahaya yang lembut dan tidak menyilaukan. Ia seperti berada di sebuah taman, terlihat dari bunga dan rumput yang rapi seperti di taman.

"Di mimpimu, Dei."

Deidara tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya membeku. Suara itu...suara itu...

"Sasori no danna!" pekik Deidara seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia jauh lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat pria yang ia sebut namanya tadi kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan wajah yang sama, senyum yang sama.

Deidara segera berlari menghambur mendekati Sasori dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori, menangis sejadinya di sana.

"Danna, aku merindukanmu un," ucapnya lirih.

Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara seraya tersenyum, "Aku juga Dei. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Deidara masih terisak, membiarkan dirinya menangis seperti perempuan di pelukan Sasori. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menangis agar perasaannya lebih tenang.

Sasori membiarkannya, ia membiarkan pujaan hatinya menangis. Ia biarkan orang yang ia cintai melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Eh?" akhirnya Deidara sadar setelah tangisannya terhenti, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasori, "Aku yang sudah mati atau danna yang masih hidup un?"

Sasori tersenyum, "Tidak keduanya sayang."

Deidara tertegun.

"Aku sudah mati dan kau masih hidup. Kita dipertemukan di mimpimu oleh Kami-sama atas permohonanmu," ujar Sasori.

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya jatuh lagi, namun kali ini tanpa isakan yang mengiringi.

"Izinkan aku... menyusulmu," bisik Deidara.

Sasori kembali menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya, "Maaf Dei. Maafkan aku. Bukan sekarang saatnya. Sudah kukatakan, kau harus tetap hidup demi aku. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menyusulku, jadi selama menunggu waktu itu, tetaplah jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Tetaplah menjadi Deidara cerewet, menyebalkan dan keras kepala seperti yang kukenal selama ini."

Deidara terdiam, ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sasori tanpa menjawab.

"Kau menyayangiku kan, Dei?" tanya Sasori pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu un," sahut Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum, dikecupnya puncak kepala Deidara, "Kalau begitu penuhilah permintaan terakhirku ini."

Deidara mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan berusaha."

"Janji?". Sepertinya Sasori kurang puas dengan jawaban 'akan berusaha' dari Deidara.

"Janji," sahut Deidara.

Sasori memeluk Deidara semakin erat, ia bersyukur masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memeluk Deidara lagi setelah kematiannya.

"Tapi danna harus janji selama menungguku, danna tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada yang lain. Danna harus setia padaku un," ujar Deidara seraya mendongak menatap wajah Sasori.

"Permintaan bodoh." Sasori mencubit pelan hidung Deidara, "Tak ada orang lain di hatiku Dei. Hanya ada kau."

"Janji?" Deidara tersenyum.

Sasori mengangguk, "Janji, sayang."

Deidara tertawa pelan. Kesediahan yang tadi ia rasakan kini perlahan-lahan sirna.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Aku akan menunggumu dan mengamatimu dari jauh. Aku akan terus menjagamu," ujar Sasori seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian mengecup kening Deidara dengan lembut.

Air mata kembali jatuh dari mata Deidara, namun kali ini jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Diraihnya kedua tangan Sasori dan digenggamnya dengan erat.

Sasori menatap dalam iris mata Aquamarine Deidara yang basah, "Aku mencintaimu, 'un-un-un'-ku sayang."

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya, "'un-un-un' apa heh? Julukan itu aneh sekali."

Sasori tertawa pelan, tubuhnya mulai bercahaya. Melihat hal tersebut, Deidara semakin erat menggenggam tangan Deidara dan menatap wajah Sasori dengan lebih serius. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Sasori memudar.

"*Ima made arigatou, dear."

Ucap Sasori sebagai kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia menghilang dibalik terangnya cahaya. Membuat tangan Deidara tak menggenggam apa-apa lagi sekarang.

.

.

Deidara membuka matanya perlahan. Danau biru yang membentang luas di hadapannya menjadi pemandangan yang indah begitu ia membuka mata. Ia gunakan tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya. Mimpi yang ia alami terasa begitu nyata.

Mungkin Sasori benar. Deidara harus bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Sasori, setidaknya sampai kematian menjemputnya dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan danna-nya tercinta.

Saat menatap ke bawah, tepatnya ke rerumputan, Deidara tersentak melihat tanah liat berbentuk Sasori dan Deidara yang tengah bergandengan tangan dan tertawa. Bentuk yang sempurna dan seni yang tak tertandingi. Tapi siapa yang membuatnya? Ia sama sekali tidak membuatnya. Lalu siapa?

Deidara akhirnya tersenyum, diambilnya tanah liat berbentuk unik tersebut kemudian dipeluknya pelan.

"Arigatou danna."

_THE END_

*Ima made arigatou = Thanks for everything.

Ini FF SasoDei romance pertama saya di FFn, jadi maaf kalau masih acak-acakan dan ga jelas ceritanya begini. Tapi saya harap minna-san suka ya.

Salam un-un-un dari Deidara tercinta dan salam eternal art dari Sasori tercinta :3

Minta Review ya minna-san un-un-un XD


End file.
